An Ed Edd N Eddy Z AR Christmas! Battle of Super Saiyans!
by VerdeSaiyan
Summary: A menace from the past appears to destroy Earth during the holidays! Can the Eds, Kevin, Rolf, and their Saiyan mentors repel this threat, or will Christmas be ruined!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Christmas Special for my fanfiction manga "Ed Edd N Eddy Z: Another Road", my own spin-off to SSJ7G/SSJ5G/SSJRandommaster's Youtube Sprite Animated series; Ed Edd N Eddy Z.**

 **The pages of the comic can be found on my Deviantart page; SsjxEd. The pages are currently being assembled into a folder. I admit, the art needs touching up, but I don't do digital art, so I hope people moreover appreciate the story.**

 **Here's the layout: The Eds are Saiyans, and are trained by a pair of Saiyans named Alister and Leon. Kevin and Rolf also train as fighters. This is also in an alternate timeline where Alister becomes the first Super Saiyan seen in the story(But I won't say who becomes the first one in the actual story. That would be spoilers)**

 **But enough about that. Let's start the fic.**

 **0**

In the city of Peach Creek, a celebration is underway. In a particular Cul-De-Sac within the city, a group of young teenagers decorate the area with yuletide decorations.

Ed, the tall, strong nitwit hung giant candycanes, while his friends Edd and Eddy stand by, placing boxes under trees.

"I love this time of year." Double D chimed.

"It'd be better if I didn't get clothes and coal." Eddy grumbled.

Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy watch as Rolf adorns his home and the premises with all sorts of cuts of meat, from steak, to weiners, to hams and turkeys. All the while wearing a lamb costume.

"What...the heck are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"It is a tribute to the glory of Yeshmiyek! Laborer of the feast!"

"Whatever that is..." Another young man wearing a warm jacket, and camoflauge trousers says, grabbing a ham and taking a bite out of it. He had wild, spiky black hair and sharp black eyes.

Rolf snatched it from him, uttering a curse in his native language.

"Hey! I was eatin' that!"

"Do not partake of the tribute!"

"Give it up, Leon." Eddy said. "Don't come between Rolf and his freaky traditions."

"You know that first hand, don't'cha?" Kevin snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Another black haired fellow Leon's age sat on a bench nearby. He wore a gray hoodie with blue jeans. Two bangs stick out from one side of his hair.

He glares angrily.

"What's up with him?" Jimmy asked.

"His parents tossed him out and abandoned him around Christmas." Leon said.

"That's horrible!" The fluffy haired kid gasped, covering his mouth. "How could they?"

"Saiyans weren't exactly the nicest people back in the day. Then, ever since our race revived, we've been living in split worlds of peace and violence. We all enjoy a good brawl, but half of the Saiyans fight for the love of bloodshed, but the other half doesn't want to kill innocents.

"Alister's 'rents were evil Saiyans. His dad was especially an asshole. A space pirate calling himself Lord Turnas. He made him fight against his crewmen in every waking hour to try and make him stronger. Make him evil. But Alister didn't want to. He was weak in Turnas's eyes. So he bottled him up in an Attack Ball without even putting him in stasis and shot him off to die in space.

"Luckily he landed on Earth before he would've starved to death."

"Those ships are pretty tiny though, aren't they?" Kevin asked. "From the drawing I saw, it looks like he would've suffocated.

Alister rose from his seat, looking at Kevin. "They've got an oxygen recycling system inside incase someone where to be inside without going into stasis. Saiyans can also go longer without water than a human can."

"Uh...huh..."

"The holiday's all well and good...but I just can't enjoy it." Alister continued. "I'll...see you guys later."

He clutched his fists and was enveloped in a white aura as he rose into the air and flew off.

"Well...that puts me in low spirits." Double D said. "I didn't know it happened around this joyous time of year."

 **0**

As this was occuring, a ship traversed the nearby cosmos, a dark one. It was heading straight for Earth.

 **0**

Ed was busy hanging garland with a goofy grin, but he felt an ominous power invade his senses, causing him to drop the apparatus and stare into the sky.

Double D glanced to him. "Ed? What's wrong."

"Strong...and bad..." He muttered.

"What?"

"Two big energies are on their way...and they reek of evil!"

His sock-headed friend looked to the sky and reached out with his senses.

"Dear lord...they make Clovas seem like less than a bug!"

"Rolf detects these wicked spirits as well!" Rolf shouted. "We must prepare ourselves.

A spaceship came into view high above their heads.

"That's them..." Leon began, throwing away his jacket, revealing his red t-shirt, stretched taut over his muscles. "It's a big ship, but why are there only two powers?"

The ship touched down, crushing a nearbye home.

"Wasn't that..." Double D began.

"Jonny's house." Eddy added. "Don't worry, he won't miss it."

A hatch opened, and a bridge lowered down. Two figures stood alone inside, before stepping out into the air.

The first was a six-foot tall man with messy black hair and threatening eyes. He wore a red and black form of battle armor similar to Frieza's, with a mustache on his upper lip.

The second was a tall, shapely woman with black hair as well, and sharp, wicked eyes. She wore a tight-fitting blue jumpsuit with torso armor. A scar similar to Yamcha's adorned her left cheek.

"So...this is the Earth..." The man began with a hissing voice.

Leon glanced as everyone(save for Jimmy and Sarah) got into a fighting stance. "It...it can't be!"

"What is it? Do you know these two?" Eddy asked.

"It's...it's Alister's parents!"

 **0**

 **Whoa! Shocking opening chapter! What business do Alister's long forgotten parents have on Earth, and how will Alister react to seeing them after so long?**

 **Next chapter, until then rate and review~**


	2. Chapter 2

The six present E-Fighters watched the two figures walk down the bridge their ship to meet them.

The mustachioed Saiyan glanced to the sky, taking a deep inhale. "So this is the worthless planet that he landed on."

His mate, the curvaceous female Saiyan followed at his side, eyeing the Christmas decorations, the white snow, and the green coating of the Douglas Firs. "Colorful, but what good is all that really good for? If it's not for progress, then it's to be destroyed." She grinned maliciously.

Eddy snorted. "So these are Alister's parents? Not impressed. Bet even Jimmy could knock this dude around."

"Careful Eddy, his energy is giving off strange signals." Double D countered. "He may have learned to supress a good deal of it."

Turnas, the mustached one looked at the two Eds. He showed little emotion.

"We have to get out of here." Leon said in an urgent manner. "Alister is the only one that can beat him. I don't know about his bitch, but any ordinary Saiyan is a fool to challenge Lord Turnas."

"Yeah right." Kevin smirked. "I can take him down."

"You really think a human like you can face off against him?" asked Leon. "If you have such a death wish, then be my guest. But **I'm** getting the heck out of-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Kevin leaped into the air and charged at Turnas.

"I'mma rip that 'stache right off, Mario!" He shouted in a taunting manner.

Turnas met his eyes, and much to his shock, Kevin was met with an invisible wall of force, slamming into him at high speed and sending him flying.

"Kevin!" Rolf shouted, reaching out to him, but not far enough to catch him.

"He's all yours guys!"

Leon gasped, and powered up his aura, noticing that Turnas and his wife were approaching. "Damn it...guess we're really doing this!"

Turnas' wife narrowed her eyes, little specks of light flashing in her retinas.

"Oh, how cute...he's got a power level of 150,000." She looked to Kevin and Rolf. "The one with the cap and the blue-haired boy have powers of 20,000 and 56,400 respectively."

"What!?" Double D shouted. "How can you tell? Even if you can sense energy, Kevin and Rolf aren't even using theirs for anything!"

The wicked woman looked to Double D. "The kid with the sock on his head has a power level of 82,090." She looked to Eddy. "The midget has a power of 82,150. And the bur-headed guy with the green jacket emanating an odor I can smell from here has a power of 90,000.

She chuckled. "Heh-heh-heh. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm a cybernetically enhanced Saiyan, and I can't turn my built-in Scouters off. I am Colla, and this is my lover, his eminence Lord Turnas."

"Otherwise known as your exterminator." Her spouse said darkly. "We have come to destroy all life on this planet."

"What for? To sell it for a profit, you sick f**ks!?" Leon growled.

"No. Haha." Colla laughed. "For the giggles."

"You want to destroy all life on Earth...for the sheer fun of it?" Double D asked.

Ed jumped in front of the whole group. "You wont have your way! I, Lothar the Destroyer will stop you!"

"Lothar the Destroyer? Hah! What kind of name is that?!" Colla asked. "Then again, _Beerus_ the Destroyer is a pretty dumb name too."

 **0**

Across the universe, on a radiant planet dominated by an enormous tree and a large temple, an anthropomorphic purple cat with intimidating yellow eyes sits back in a chair, eating a strangely shaped fruit, but as soon as he swallows he lets out a big sneeze, causing him to fall backward onto the floor.

"Someone's talking about me." The imposing god of destruction Beerus grumbled. "Guess I'll have to destroy them."

 **0**

Turnas did a few punches into the air. "Come at me anytime, boys. Though I doubt you'll have more success than that blue and red Changeling I encountered on Planet Bleezat a while back."

"B...Blue and red Changeling?" Double D asked.

"Indeed. Name was Creole, or Cryo, or something like that. But enough small talk. Time for bloodshed."

With a growl, Turnas bore out his chest, erupting in a black aura. "RAAAAAAA!"

Ed winced as he could practically feel his eyebrow being blown off. "We are...not long for this world!"

"No. You're not." Colla said before she too grunted and started powering up with the same black aura. "HAAAAAAAA!"

Leon took a step back. "Running...ain't an option...

"So...we last out as long as possible and hopefully Alister will show up soon."

"Right." Eddy added.

Colla stood forward to face Edd, Eddy, and Kevin. "I'll handle these weaklings."

"But I...I don't fight women." Double D pleaded.

"To bad. I **slaughter** men en masse." She boasted before slamming her fist into his stomach.

Double D coughed up blood as the strike landed.

Kevin growled, balling his fist. "Bitch!" He cursed, flying at her, and landing a kick to her back. Unfortunately, she grabbed him by the shin and flung him into Edd, slamming them both into the pavement.

Eddy leaped back onto his own home's roof. Desperate, he placed his hands to the sides of his head. " _Taiyo-ken!_ " He screamed, enveloping the area in light.

Colla unfortunately wasn't deterred. Her eyes had been modified to lenses, and were unaffected by such techniques. She hurled an energy ball in his direction. The boy jumped again.

"Shit! She's got robo-vision!"

The cybernetically augmented Saiyan looked to him and shot lasers from her pupils, blasting him out of the sky. His shirt and coat smoldered, causing him to rip them off.

Kevin and Double D doubled back to land twin ki blasts on her back. Colla grunted, but turned around. "That...tickled." She said with a demented smile, raising her fingers. "Boom."

The two boys both exhibited confusion before the center of the entire cul-de-sac exploded in a massive eruption.

Leon and Ed hovered in mid-air for a moment, each having grabbed Double D and Kevin before the area was destroyed.

"She's crazy!" Kevin shouted.

"Hush, Kevin!" Rolf said, meeting him eye to eye. "The other invader has yet to show his hand!"

"And trust me, Turnas is a force of nature in his own right." Leon added.

Turnas stood below them, unfazed by the blast.

"I move for a combination attack." began Double D. "Ed, you and Leon should strike him from the front with your respective attacks, to make an opening for me to slam into him with my Rasengan, augmented by the Kaio-ken technique Alister taught myself, Rolf and Kevin."

Leon was silent, but he and Ed both nodded as they landed. The two of them put their arms to their side and gathered their ki. Though it was the same pose, Ed's ki aura crackled with electricity rather than pure energy.

This aura obscured view of Double D, who cupped on of his hands, and formed a spiralling ball of power.

Leon placed his sideways cupped hands in front of his chest, arms outstretched. Ed did the same, but his hands were in a finger-gun position.

"FINAL FLASH!" Leon screamed.

"ZAPPITY-ZAP-ZAP!" Ed roared.

The two Saiyans shot twin beams of yellow ki energy before they became one huge wave of force slamming into Turnas, kicking up a dust cloud.

' _Now!_ " Double D ordered himself mentally. His body was cloaked in a red aura as he made a mad dash for the enemy. He threw his arm which bore the spiralling orb into the dust cloud.

It never made contact, as he plowed right through to the other side.

Double D gasped, and looked above him to see Lord Turnas hovering above him.

"Good day." Turnas said, landing a kick to his face.

Edd was sent flying back to Leon and Ed, who managed to stop him. His face was bloodied, but he was otherwise okay.

"By the way...I heard every word you said." Turnas said with a smirk. "Or rather, my mate did. My ears are patched into implants in her ears, and I hear ever little thing she does."

Colla dropped down by his side.

"And I can hear a lot." She chimed.

"Damn it...they're treating this like it's a game..." Leon growled.

Rolf clutched his fist, uttering a curse in his native language. He erupted in a purple aura. "Ancestors...give me strength!"

Images of laborers and shepherds encircled him before being drawn into his body, strengthening his ki aura.

Colla frowned. "Well this is certainly something...his power is rising massively..."

Rolf dashed forward at Colla and Turnas, his speed bolstered by his power up. With a grunt, he slammed his fist into her face. A resounding shockwave echoed throughout the area.

Colla herself was taken aback by this strength increase, staring timidly at Rolf from the corner of her eye. ' _N...no...I...thought for sure these were mere earthlings!_ '

Rolf bellowed and unleashed a punishing barrage of punches and kicks at lightning speed, before landing a slap that sent the evil Saiyan into the side of hers and Turnas' spaceship. She bounced off of it's exterior and tumbled to the ground. With this, the purple hued warrior turned his attention to Turnas, who raised his eyebrow, but showed little interest otherwise.

The son of a shepherd let out a curse in his native language before launching himself at him, unfortunately Turnas either dodged or blocked every blow. This only caused Rolf to become angrier and put more speed and force into his strikes.

With this, Eddy saw an opening, jumping behind the enemy. He put his index finger to his head, channeling both ki and psychic energy.

"Ray of Riches-Prime!" He shouted, unleashing a volley of neon dollar signs made out of this combined form of the two powers, each one slamming into Turnas's back, thus catching him off guard and allowing Rolf to land a punch to his ribcage, a kick to his waist, and a kiai-an invisible wall of ki meant to blow an enemy backward. This slammed Turnas into the pavement.

Eddy and Rolf readied themselves for their ultimate moves. The former put his finger back to his forehead and channeled energy again. Rolf put his hands out to the side in a Final Flash like fashion, black electricity crackling.

"Ray of Riches!" Eddy shouted, shooting a massive green beam of light, with four dollar signs circling around the base of the beam.

" _Helheim_ Breaker!" Rolf screamed, putting his hands out and unleashing a black beam of energy with red electricity spiralling around it.

The attacks hit Turnas simultaneously on either side, like a pair of fingers poking at a pimple. Turnas however, managed to hold his ground, using his bare hands to hold them back.

Ed groaned before vanishing and reappearing right next to him. He cupped his hands to his side. "Ka...me...ha...me..." A blue orb of ki appeared inbetween his hands. "HAAAA!" He screamed, loosing the signature technique developed by Muten Roshi long ago.

Turnas hollered as the blast hit him in the back, causing him to drop his hold against Eddy and Rolf's attacks, each one ravaging the area, reducing it to a cloud of dust and airborne chunks of concrete.

Ed smiled. "Yahoo! We got him!"

Leon watched on, with a frown. "No..."

The dust cloud dispersed from Turnas letting out a burst of power, his body burned and bruised, but otherwise unharmed. Not even his armor was showing signs of damage.

"Aw got-dang it!" Kevin cursed. "If that didn't work, then just what the hell will!?"

Colla reappeared next to him, and with a chop to his neck, he collapsed, retching and struggling to breath.

"Nothing...heheheh..." She snickered.

"Kevin!" Double D shouted, preparing to fly in and get him away, but Turnas saw this.

"Death Wave!" He shouted, swinging his arm and lashing a wave of energy to carve apart the ground in front. The sock-headed Saiyan blanched as the wind from the slash gust over hiim.

' _I...if that had actually hit me_..."

"Now then...anyone else want to try any heroics?" Colla asked teasingly as she held Kevin up by his head, the boy clenching his teeth and seething in pain.

No one answered.

"Good." She said, creating an energy blade in her hand. Colla readied it and prepared to decapitate Kevin. "Bye-bye~!" As she swung it, Kevin whined in fright, unprepared for such a death.

Right before it made contact, Colla gasped in pain as a blunt blow slamming into her back. She was floored to the ground by a two-footed kick from an unseen adversary.

Eddy gasped in delight. "It's...

"Alister!"

Their more powerful mentor stood before them, now clad in his signature green and blue fighting gi before leaping back in front of them and turning to face his parents and their enemy.

"Mother...Father...How dare you come to this Earth and try to wreack havoc on it's people!" He said with venom in his voice.

Colla rose back to her feet, eyeing her offspring, now a chiseled young adult. "Well well...that was a good kick..."

Turnas was a bit less enthused. "Not bad...seldom people can catch your mother off guard with her new cyborg support. So then...do you intent to oppose your mother and father...Raditz?"

Alister bared his teeth at the mention of the name.

"Wait...are you serious?" Double D asked, remembering the lessons Leon gave him about the hidden history of Earth's secret defenders a thousand years ago. "Your mother and father...named you after a Saiyan who was originally perceived as a threat to all life on Earth, but was then proven to be a common low-level warrior?"

"Please...don't bring it up anymore." Alister demanded.

"Hah-hah!" Colla chuckled. "In your shame of being abandoned for your weakness, you tossed away your given name and chose a name that would be given to the lifestock."

"I wasn't ashamed of my weakness." Alister began. "My weakness inspired me to train and become stronger. Strong enough to one day face the two of you down and beat the ever loving shit out of both of you!"

"Monkey-boy Alister is much aflame today..." Rolf began.

"Yeah-*cough!*..." Kevin choked, having crawled back to the others. "Hell, I would be too if my parents were such pricks."

"Oh really?" Turnas asked, genuinely interested. "And how much stronger have you gotten, pray-tell?"

Alister smirked, before striking a power up pose and roaring with all his wrath. A golden aura enveloped his form.

Turnas and Colla both watched in surprise at Alister, his hair having spiked upward, turning gold, and his eyes an emerald green. His musculature increased slightly as well.

"Intriguing!" Turnas mused. "So...you acheived that form as well!"

"That's right...I became a Super Saiyan." Their son said. "You don't stand a chance. This is one Christmas that ain't gettin' ruined."

"Save Santa, Alister!" Ed shouted.

"I don't know who 'Santa' is..." Turnas began, "but you're gravely mistaken if you think that's enough to beat me! HAAAA!"

Everyone except Colla watched in shock as he powered up.

Alister gasped as his hair was blown around and nearly blown off his feet by the force of his ki.

As Turnas continued to shout, his own musculature increased, and his hair rose up, turning rigid. His aura, hair and mustache turned a dark purple as white electricity crackled around him.

"Behold..." Turnas began. "This is a Super Saiyan form _beyond_ that tacky gold facade..."

Alister watched his father advance on him slowly, as his friends all stood silent in fear. This power was beyond what they could have imagined.

A fierce battle was about to begin on this most splendid of days tainted by darkness...

 **In a stunning turn of events, Alister erupts into Super Saiyan to challenge his father. However his father unleashes an unseen form with transcendant power. Will the E-Fighters be able to crush them or is Christmas and the world itself doomed to die?!**

 **Also, a bit of info on the form. It's my own fan-made Super Saiyan form meant to rival Super Saiyan Blue, but here it will show nowhere near that level of power. To name it properly it is called Super Saiyan Merloh.**

 **Like it? Please rate and review~ Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

The battle started with a pair of cries from Alister and his father, Lord Turnas. Each of them increasing their battle powers with Alister's golden Super Saiyan aura being dominated by Turnas's purple Super Saiyan Merloh aura. The two continued to scream until they finally charged each other.

Turnas was the first to strike, landing a punch to his son's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The wicked Saiyan smirked, but his smirking soon turned to a sharp gasp as Alister grasped his fist, having pulled it from his chest.

"Hands...off!" Alister shouted, throwing Turnas a good distance.

The onlookers watched as their mentor flew at his father, landing a quick kick to his airborne, spinning form. This caused Turnas to fly back even further, until he managed to steady himself.

The enemy smiled wickedly at his son, waiting for the next moment to attack. However, instead of attacking, Alister turned and flew off into the distance.

"What is he doing? Running away?" Colla asked on the ground. "Such a disappointment."

"Don't take your eyes off of the enemy!" Leon shouted from above. The Cyborg Saiyan female looked up to see him before he slammed his knee into her face.

"Keh!" She grunted wiping blood from her cheek before rooting her feet back to the street. "Fine...I guess I should clean up the trash before hubby gets through with Little Raditz." She gathered ki in her hands and lashed out with five quick beams of light that each stabbed into Leon's torso and appendages. Fortunately they didn't cut in too deep and moreover simply held him in place.

Colla smiled sadistically. "Now then...where to make the first cut?" She asked, another ki hand-blade like the one that she nearly decapitated Kevin with forming in her left hand.

"Y...you think it's that easy do you!?" Leon asked. "RAAAAAAAHHH!" He roared, exploding with energy, and blowing Colla back a ways.

"Wh...what?" She asked herself.

Leon put his hands back to his side. "Let's see how you take this one..." He readied yellow energy in either hand and united them in front of his chest as if he was going to perform another Final Flash. "Now for the elemental factor..." The Earth-born Saiyan muttered. "For a Fire Style: Final Flash! Or as I like to call it-

"Corona Blazar!" He screamed, shooting an oscillating stream of blazing energy at Colla.

The evil warrior maiden gasped before putting her hands out. "Power Level 200,000...just a little below mine...no worries...HRGG!" She grunted as the blast hit her outstretched hands which helped her hold it back. The strain of holding back such an attack unfortunately was almost too great. "I...It's too much! AAAAAAHH!" Colla screamed as she was blown away by the force of Leon's move.

Turnas turned back to the location of that battle, concerned by the force of the blast.

"C...Colla..."

Leon's Corona Blazar rendered the center of the Cul-De-Sac a smoldering pile of ash and cement. He stood on the border sidewalk still in the stance for his attack, panting and gasping.

"Turn into slag...and die...bitch." He gasped as he lost the strength to stand. The Corona Blazar called for a tremendous amount of ki to use, and the toll of losing that much power was starting to eat at him.

The Eds managed to catch him, with Eddy holding up his feet, and Ed grabbing his back. Double D wiped Leon's forehead with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket.

"S...stay with us, Leon." Double D said, almost asking too much.

"H...hey...don't worry about me...focus on Alister's fight-oomph!" Leon's sentence was cut short by a candy cane being shoved into his mouth.

Ed gave his signature lovable oaf's smile. "A candy cane for a victorious champion!"

His more short tempered mentor rolled his eyes, annoyed by the unibrowed Saiyan's happy-go-lucky attitude at such a crucial time.

Turnas watched the smoke fade away, revealing Colla's wretched and malformed body. Her legs and arms were mostly gone, with nothing but pieces of her metallized skeleton remaining of her hands and feet. Her face was burned to the point of being unrecognizeable, as well as her natural left eye being destroyed, leaving only the inner robotic eye, the Scouter implant beeping wildly.

"H...how did this happen?" Colla asked, her voice warped and autotuned. "W...w-w-w-We were...the perf-f-f-fect warriors..."

Turnas solemnly watched her reach to him with her claw-like metallic arm.

"My love..." She began. "H...help...m-m-m-m-me..."

A moment of silence passed before Turnas took her hand.

The E-Fighters watched this sad, yet tender moment pass by.

Turnas grinned.

"You know...I'm not sure I want a mate that is defeated so easily."

Colla gasped. "What are you-?"

Turnas threw her living remains kept alive only by her cyborg support high into the sky.

"What is he thinking!?" Double D freaked. "That's his wife! Has he no compassion!?"

The space-pirate reached into his armor and pulled out a small wireless remote, pressing the button. "Begone, weakling!"

As soon as these words left his lips, Colla let out a shriek before her body emitted blinding light. Everyone present, as well as anyone within a ten-mile radius was subject to the illumination. Colla exploded violently, with a force equivalent to the first atomic bombs.

Thankfully, the blast wasn't large enough to affect anything in Peach Creek.

Alister himself was taken aback by this. This was his mother. She had treated him like trash his entire childhood, before his father tossed him out into the cold vaccum of space alone. He hated them both, but he couldn't help but feel enraged.

He glared at his father, his Super Saiyan aura burning more hotly than ever.

"DAMN YOU, DAD! Have you no shame!? No compassion!? Not even the slightest bit of decency in you!?"

"Shame? Compassion? Decency?" Turnas chuckled a bit. "Heh. I don't even know what those empty words mean. I have no use for weaklings boy. Not your mother. Not you. Not this planet. I'll see it all destroyed!"

"You forget. You'll have to kill me first!" Alister bellowed, charging at him, ripping up the earth beneath.

As Alister collided with Turnas, a shockwave blew across the city, and the countryside beyond, creating a light that could be seen from space.

Turnas grunted as his son sent him flying again with that one blow. He crashed into a derelict old mansion(the "haunted house" the Eds were tricked into by the Kanker Sisters over a year ago).

Alister let loose a volley of ki blasts that he repeatedly hurled, aiming to vaporize the mansion and Turnas with it. This created a dome of light on the spot. Finally, the young Super Saiyan pointed his hand out in finger gun position. "Spirit Gun!"

A large beam of energy expelled from his finger, attacking the ki blast-dome, causing it to explode in a pillar of light.

When the light died down, Alister flew down to the center of the mansion's foundation, landing and walking to a small pile of debris. Underneath lie Turnas, seething with rage.

"Don't get cocky, boy!" Turnas growled, rising up and punching Alister right below the heart.

"G-Gah!" Alister cried as the blow struck, a shockwave running through and behind him.

His father smirked.

"Up to now, I've only been using thirty percent of this form's forces. But now the warm up period is over. This form is the culmination of wicked Saiyan power ..and you'll take it's hateful dark rage!" Turnas proclaimed as he slapped him away, directly toward his friends.

"Hit the deck!" Eddy screamed, diving away.

Ed held Leon out to look him in the eye, holding him up. "Fly safely."

"No. No. No-no-no-no-no-no!" Leon chanted, already aware of what he was going to do.

With a cry of "Alley-oop!" Ed threw Leon high into the air, sending him out of sight.

"You stupid mothafuck-AAAHHH!" Leon screamed as he was essentially tossed into orbit.

Ed managed to block Alister's flight toward him, but being pushed back into the grass of Rolf's yard and against his fence.

"Yo, Alex."

"Ed, get the others, and get the hell out of town."

"Why?" Ed asked. "You can beat him can't you?"

"No...At least not with what I'm currently working with. I _can_ try a little something different, but there's a big chance it could get me killed."

Ed's countenance fell. "No...you can't die! It's Christmas! Santa is coming, and he can't deliver presents without people to deliver them _to_!"

Alister groaned at Ed's logic. ' _I can't believe this guy still believes in Santa Claus...but then again it is Ed._ '

"I'll try my best, Ed. Just do as I say." Alister said, hearing the crescendo of a scream. "Might wanna start with Leon."

Ed held his arm out, catching Leon in the palm of his hand rather comically.

"Hi, Leon!"

"Son of a bitch!" Leon cursed, possessed with anger. "I'm gonna kill you! Watch, I'm gonna heal, and then I'll zenkai, and then I'll-"

Alister marched back to face his father.

"Leon...you've been my friend ever since we meet...you wanted to be a great martial artist...I taught you of your heritage...we've had great times since then." He began.

"Alister...what are you doing? You're not going to go and blow yourself up to try and kill him are you?"

"Don't worry...I'm not gonna do that..." He smiled sadly. "But just incase I don't make it back...thank you. For being my friend."

Leon gasped. He felt like for the first time in his life he was about to cry. "D...Don't go all mushy on me. We're warriors, damn it!"

Alister chuckled. "Right. And I'm going to be a real warrior...fighting-and if need be-dying for what's right. To protect my home!"

He powered up and flew back to face Turnas.

Ed sadly watched him go.

 **0**

Turnas folded his arms as his son returned. "All this running away is starting to confirm all my theories about you. I'll have to take a chunk of your flesh or something back to get a paternity test done."

"I'm not going to give you a chance, old bastard." Alister said. "I'm going to take you down here and now."

"Is that so?" Turnas asked. "Then come at me, and see if you can, Raditz!"

Alister growled before lunging at him.

The two parried punches and kicks for a brief period. It was clear Turnas had the upperhand when it comes to strength, but Alister had more speed, and lashed out with greater velocity and a great number of blows.

 **0**

Far off in Other World hyperspace, a familiar deity was tuning into the battle. A blue-skinned humanoid with features similar to an insect, such as a pair of feelers on his black-capped head. His body was clad in pink robes.

This deity, otherwise known as King Kai, murmured nervously to himself. "No good...Alister may be a Super Saiyan, but his father has transcended to an unknown plane of power...he has no chance..." Then, the North Kai raised his head. "Unless-!"

 **0**

Alister grunted as he was thrown into a statue of a figure vastly resembling Eddy, but decked out in pioneer clothing, bringing the construct down.

Turnas cracked his knuckles as he advanced. "Are you enjoying our little scuffle?"

He bent down and picked up Alister by his scalp. "What's wrong? We're finally spending time together, father and son! I thought this was what you always really wanted, underneath all that boiling anger and hate."

Alister mouthed two words under his breath.

Turnas scoffed. "What was that?"

Alister reached out and bit his father on the ear, giving a shout. "Kaio-ken!"

"GAAAAAH!" Turnas screeched as Alister exploded in red aura that bordered his inner golden one. His body tinged itself orange as he delivered a mighty kick, sending Turnas into main hall of Peach Creek Junior High, empty for the holidays.

Alister stood outside the building waiting for his father to come back out. With a roar, Turnas flew back out.

"What did you just do!?"

His son snickered. "It's a little tricky and life-risking move that burns up the user's stamina, but drastically increases their power. I'll have to wrap this up quickly now."

Turnas seethed and grunted angrily, clutching his fist. "That's it...you die!"

The two slammed into each other again, this time with Alister gaining a little leadway. Turnas actually became flustered trying to keep up, blocking every other blow, but getting smacked every time in between.

Finally, Alister managed to grab him and thrust a ki ball into his chest, exploding it and sending him falling back to earth.

Turnas coughed as he hit the ground. Alister aimed his finger again.

"One more shot from the Spirit Gun should finish it up."

Turnas rose to his feet, glaring with fury at his son.

"It's over Dad! Try to have some level of dignity in your death." Alister suggested. "Say hi to Mom for me." A blue orb appeared infront of his finger. "Spirit Gun-fire-!"

The blast fired, but petered out as soon as it did.

"What-?" Alister gasped, looking down to his hands. He had lost his golden and red auras.

Turnas watched in shock at his son scramble around for an explanation. If only he had a mirror.

Alister's ki fell below the workable limit to maintain his transformation. He had reverted to his black-haired base form.

His father started laughing.

"Ho-ho-ho-ho...Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho!"

 **0**

On the reverse side of the cosmos, King Kai panicked. "Oh no...It was a worthy gamble, but in the end it was all for not." He began. "But Alister's training was not yet sufficient to maintain his Super Saiyan state for long...that limit was cut even shorter by combining it with my old Kaio-ken technique...

"All hope may be lost...with Alister having been defeated, Lord Turnas will set his sights on the universe...his new form will create it's own evolutionary progression, and all worlds may fall to his newfound strength..."

As the Kai ruminated on these events, a pillar of golden light fell down nearbye. He turned and nearly fell over from fear at the sight.

"M...my my...Lord Beerus! What brings you here?"

The purple-furred anthro cat wiped under his nose, as he and his tall-blue skinned angel attendant Whis approached.

"North Kai." He said, acknowledging the lower diety. "I'm afraid I haven't the time for pleasantries, so I'll cut it short. Somewhere in your administrative zone, some lowlife starting talking to me, and gave me a nasty sneezing fit. I know you're the diligent type, so please tell me who it is, so that I can blow them out of the stars."

King Kai nervously laughed a bit.

"Eh...yes, I can gladly tell you who it was!"

"Well then, by all means, do so." Beerus demanded, his tail flicking around annoyed.

"It was a Saiyan. A Saiyan by the name of Lord Turnas, who is currently fighting on Earth."

"A Saiyan?" Whis asked curiously. "Has it not been more than a millenium since Planet Vegeta was destroyed?"

"Yes, but some time after your dealings on Earth, someone tampered around with the Super Dragon Balls and brought it and them back." King Kai honestly divulged.

"Well it seems I may have something to correct then. Damn. Earth, huh?" Beerus asked himself, scratching his chin. "Oh, right. That blue orb with all the delicious foodstuffs with silly names. What did you say his name was?"

"Lord Turnas." King Kai continued. "Tall, messy/spiky purple hair and a mustache. Can't miss him. Right now he's the strongest thing on the Earth."

"Very well then. We'll be going now." Beerus said. "Come along, Whis." He placed a hand on his attendant's back. Whis raised his staff, and whisked the two of them away.

As soon as the coast was clear, the North Kai let out a sigh.

"Could've said 'thank you.'"

As soon as he said this, the pillar of light crashed back down, causing him to nearly jump out of his robes. "EEH!"

Beerus angrily stared him down and pointed at him, his fingers emitting a purple glow. " _What_ was that?"

"Eh, nothing my lord!"

The cat deity gave him the "I'm watching you glare" before Whis transported them away again with a groan.

King Kai sighed again, before mentally focusing back to the Earth. ' _What have I just done?_ '

 **The battle rages on Earth, between the great power of Alister and Turnas, but now, Beerus the Destroyer, a god with power universes apart from them makes his way to Earth to resolve a petty matter in his own violent manner. Will the Earth survive? Be here for chapter 4, coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Alister slammed his fist into the ground, anger, hate and despair filling his heart.

"No. No. NO!" He cried. "This can't be happening!"

His transformation had failed him, and his power was waning quickly. His father, the villanous Lord Turnas smirked as he approached.

"Now do you realize your own shameful, damnable weakness?" Turnas asked. "I'll admit, your heroic nature was somewhat honorable. But then again...honor is a fool's concept that exists only to weed out the fools that believe in it."

Alister glared at him, wanting to spit fire. "Damn it all..."

Turnas flung himself on Alister and slammed his foot into his stomach. The young Saiyan warrior gasped and splurted a gruesome volume of blood from his mouth. He collapsed.

His father laughed heartily as he continued to kick him in the side at increasing levels of swiftness. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! YES! DIE! DIE! DIE! WEAKLING! CLOWN! TRASH!"

Alister screamed in pain as Turnas pressed his foot down on his chest. "Gkgg-aaaaaaah!"

"That's right! Let me here you scream!" Turnas demanded. "I'll squish the life right out of you, and then burn this planet to a golden crisp!"

His son teetered on the verge of unconsciousness, dangerously close to passing on into the void. ' _Guys...I'm sorry...I...failed you._ _But at least...I died a hero's death..._ '

 **0**

Ed, Double D, Eddy, Leon, Kevin and Rolf were on their way to escape from Peach Creek as their friend held off his evil father, but their senses could not lie.

Alister was dying.

"No! He...he's through...he doesn't have anything left!" Leon cursed.

"Alister..." Double D muttered somberly.

"Th...this can't be real!" Eddy asked. "We...we have to get out of here...That's it! We'll just find the Dragon Balls!"

"For once in your life, you're right, Eddy!" Kevin agreed, pumping his fists. "We'll gather them up, and when that Mario-mustached son of a bitch leaves, we'll sneak aboard his spaceship, and when we have the time, summon that Shenron thing and wish Alister back!"

While Eddy and Kevin cheered each other for their "perfect plan" everyone else remained silent.

"Kevin, you...are a real idiot." Leon said. "Do you really think that Turnas will just take a little siesta for us to collect even ONE Dragon Ball? The minute he's done with Alister, he'll blow this planet to dust, along with us, the Dragon Balls, **AND** Shenron."

Kevin and Eddy froze still.

"Shit, you're right." Kevin intoned.

"This cannot be so!" Rolf shouted. "Rolf...Rolf will return to the battle! By the beard of Odin, and Great Nano's ashes, that invader will not have his way!"

"Wake up!" Leon demanded. "That bastards won one way or another. We're already dead, so I suppose we should all just make peace with it-ah!"

All six warriors gasped as they felt it.

Alister was gone.

Out of all of them, Ed was shocked the most. "No..." He clutched his fist.

"NO!"

He exploded with a powerful aura, that nearly sent the other three Saiyans and two humans flying. Dust flew around them as the earth itself started to shake. But even the dust gave way to the golden shine that overtook the area.

"...Ed!" Eddy gasped.

Indeed, their friend had transformed, his buzz-cut hair looking as though it had taken on the same color as his skin(it is very short, so it appears black normally when his actual hair color is ginger). His eyes gave off an emerald green luster.

Ed removed his arms from his jacket's sleeves, and buttoned the collar, so it appeared to be worn like a cape, as he wore it when fighting in his gi.

"You guys get out of here." Ed said, in a nearly feral tone of voice. This was no longer the Saiyan called Ed.

This was the most devastating persona that lie in his often-perceived-as-empty head.

The Storm. His latent pure fighting instinct now unleashed to control the flesh. No matter how powerful the foe, anyone facing with this opponent was in mortal danger.

Ed/Storm flew off into the air and shot toward Turnas's location.

The others silently watched him leave, until Leon finally spoke up.

"Damn...I wanted to be the next Super Saiyan."

 **0**

Turnas scoffed as he kicked his son's motionless, cold body to the side. "I brought you into this world...and now I release you from it. I guess I should give you the dignity of a proper grave. This whole city would be the perfect headstone."

"TURNAS!" A wild voice roared from the skies as it came upon him.

"Hmm?" The pirate asked, looking up to see a pissed off Ed/Storm zooming down to meet him. The newly transformed warrior gave a shout before kicking Turnas in the side of the face, causing him to loose a few teeth.

A moment of silence passed before Turnas wiped his jaw and turned back to Ed.

"Got any more-Ku!" He was cut off by the crazed Ed slashing him in the face using his nails like the claws of a beast.

Turnas performed an Explosive Wave attack to cast him away. His face, now raked with several marks and bloodied.

"How dare you! No one cuts this face!"

Ed/Storm smirked at him, before holding his arm up, with his left hand in finger gun position, like Alister's Spirit Gun. "Bang."

A small, bullet-like blast struck Turnas in the shoulder, causing him to shriek.

Ed/Storm chuckled sadistically before sticking his right arm in the same position. "Bang!~" A second blast struck Turnas in the lower abdomen, hunching him over.

"Bang! Bang! Bang-bang-bang-bang-bang-bang!" He continued to fire these bullet blasts, riddling his enemy's body with burn marks, each one elliciting a shriek.

Turnas growled angrily before flying at him. "That's enough!" He plowed his cupped hand into Ed/Storm's chest. "Tyrant's Lancer!"

Ed/Storm was blown back by a one-handed energy wave, sending him crashing onto his back against the ground.

The wicked Super Saiyan Merloh laughed a bit to himself.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a while since I had an opponent that could inflict serious damage onto me. I forgot to...'pull that punch' so to speak."

Ed/Storm lay on the ground, silent.

"Nothing to say?" Turnas asked. "Come on, don't tell me you're dead already! Heh-heh-heh."

His opponent remained quiet before he slowly started laughing himself.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh...hah-hah-hah-hah...HA!" Ed/Storm laughed darkly before sitting upright.

"I'm going to kill you." He continued.

" _You_ are going to kill _me_?" Turnas asked. "That's not very funny. That's not funny at all."

Ed/Storm rose from his seat, holding his arms out. Static electricity electrified his finger tips.

"Storm Style: Static Straight-jacket!"

Turnas mouthed an inquiry before feeling his arms fall flat against his chest and his whole upper body constrict from being squeezed by a mass of electricity.

"D...damn it, what the hell is this!?"

His enemy held his arm up in the Big Bang Attack position before shooting a large ball of ki at him, exploding on impact and blasting him backward.

Turnas struggled to get up as the Static Straight-jacket still held him. He saw Ed/Storm slowly walk toward him menacingly. The only attack he could muster was an Eraser Gun, a beam of ki fired from his mouth. However, the Super Saiyan simply took one hand and slapped it away, causing his ship to explode in the distance.

"I stole that from Frieza's great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grand-nephew! You son of a-bah!" The space-pirate said before Ed stuck his foot into his mouth.

Ed/Storm lifted him up slightly with the same foot.

"Shut up." He commanded before kicking him away. This dispelled the Straight-jacket, prompting Turnas to fly into the air.

"You think you can defeat me!? I've been doing this for a-hundred and fifty years, and I don't intend on stopping any time soon!" He raised his hands, creating a massive ball of energy that lit on fire.

"Flaming Death Ball!" Turnas screamed, hurling it down on the Earth.

Ed/Storm stood firm as it descended from the sky. He started running in it's direction, and with a scream, he slammed his fist into it in an attempt to send it back. However, the attack was being pushed back down by another energy wave from Turnas.

The crazed warrior had to try and repel it with both hands, but it was too strong an attack. His feet touched back onto the ground and dug into the pavement.

"R...Gh...RAAAAA!" Ed/Storm growled like a beast, powering up somewhat, slowing it's descent, but not stopping it.

The Flaming Death Ball was closing in on the Earth, and if it hit the crust, it would explode, destroying Ed, and Peach Creek. It probably wouldn't destroythe whole planet, but Turnas would definitely see to that after if he was allowed to run free.

"When you see my son, tell him he went out like the bitch he was!" Turnas screamed. "Now go to hell!"

Ed nearly gave up. His power was fading, and his body was weakened. The Storm's consciousness faded back to a dark corner of his mind.

"Ch...Christmas is ruined now...not cool." He whined.

' _Giving up that easily, Ed? That's not like you_.' A phantasmal voice said.

"Is that-?"

A silhouette of his now deceased mentor appeared before him in the Death Ball.

' _Here...take this. A little gift from me to you._ ' The Alister silhouette held it's hand out.

Immediately, Ed felt a massive surge of power flood his being.

' _Thanks, best buddy!_ ' He thought. With his augmented power, he roared, giving one final push, sending the Flaming Death Ball back at Turnas, who barely managed to dodge it.

"What the-"

Ed flew back up to meet him, now with an energy sword clutched in hand.

"Do you see it, Darth 'Stache? This is the power of christmas spirit! Samurai Attack!" He gave a quick jab into Turnas's belly with this sword, causing him to croak.

"No...how can this be? Killed...by such weak, sympathetic peons? But why?" He muttered, as the sword caused him to emit a pure white light. "I am a true Super Saiyan! NO!"

The light completely destroyed his body, and cast a glow like that of the north star, illuminating the sky for hundreds of miles.

 **0**

The remaining E-Fighters watched as this transpired, feeling Turnas's power disappear.

"He...actually won?" Leon asked.

"Did you feel that power for a minute?" Kevin inquired. "It felt like..."

"No...surely it couldn't be..." Double D added.

 **0**

Ed landed back next to his friend's body, hanging his head as his Super Saiyan form wore off.

"Alexster...you are avenged." Tears welling up on his cheeks.

He began to wail. "I...it isn't fair! No one should die on Christmas! Why! Why did this have to happen!?"

 **0**

High in the sky, a massive form rose out of a cloud bank.

It was that of the dragon, Shenron, with a familiar mythical figure riding on his back, holding reins that were hooked in the creature's mouth, much to it's shame.

"Woo-hoo! Good thing that big burst of light happened when it did!" The red-garbed Saint Nick chuckled. "Thanks again for giving me a ride, Big Shen. Comet and Cupid are off in Monte Carlo and Rudolph is nursing a cold."

A bead of sweat fell down the dragon's face. ' _The indignity._ '

His eyes caught sight of a young man on the ground mourning over a life-less body, causing him to slow his fight.

"Something wrong?" Santa asked.

Shenron's eyes glowed for a brief moment.

" **Just granting a stray wish that really could've waited for another time.** " Shenron answered.

"Ah. I see. You're not much for working after hours. How generous of you. Well, my night's over with, so you can just drop me off at the North Pole. The Missus should be getting dinner ready, and you're more than welcome to stay if you'd like."

The dragon growled in his throat.

" **I'll pass.** "

 **0**

As Ed wept, a groan sounded from nearby.

"Oh...I feel like hell..."

The taller Saiyan peeked through his fingers to see the once lifeless Alister prop himself up in a sitting position.

"Hey Ed...Good job beating him. Y'made me proud." He said with a pat on the big lug's back.

Ed almost broke down in tears of joy at the sight. He fell on his mentor, wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"Yow! Watch it, man!" Alister cried. "Still tender!"

 **0**

The other heroes watched Ed carry Alister back, alive once more. They were in disbelief, but they weren't complaining.

Alister and Leon watched from behind as all the kids from the cul-de-sac, (sans Jonny, and if one were to count him, Plank) gathered on a cliff overlooking town as they broke out in song.

" _Joy to the world, the Lord is come~_

 _Let Earth~_

 _Receive~_

 _Her King~!"_

Suddenly, a pillar of light crashed down from the heavens, gaining their attention immediately.

"Holy-It's Jesus!" Sarah, Ed's loudmouth sister shouted.

The light died down, revealing a tall, muscular anthropomorphic cat with purple fur, wearing Egyptian motifs, with an angry expression, and an even taller angelic figure with blue skin and white hair, carrying an ornate staff and similarly motifed robes.

"Or a purple cat." Sarah said, disappointed.

Alister and Leon nearly crapped themselves from fear as they leapt up(ignoring their individual pain).

"L-l-l-l-l-Lord B-b-b-b-b-b-b-Beerus-!"

Immediately, the anthro cat fired a majestic finger beam that destroyed a nearby frozen tree, causing everyone to take a few steps back.

"Which one of you arrogant mortals is Lord Turnas?"

"Dead!" Eddy exclaimed in fright.

"Dead, huh? And who is it that killed him?"

Everyone backed away from Ed, who was in the process of hitting his face against the snow.

Beerus and Whis raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a woodpecker!" Ed exclaimed, hitting his face again. "Except for snow."

"I...indeed..." Beerus said, scratching the back of his head. "Uh, were we interrupting something?"

"Of course not, eh-heh-heh-heh!" Alister said. "The Earthlings and our three friends here were just having an end of the year holiday celebration."

"Oh, a celebration, huh?" The cat-god asked. "That must be why I smell yummy things. You of course wouldn't mind if partook in this 'celebration' then, would you?"

Alister and Leon had both known for a while about Beerus the Destroyer's renowned appetite, and his habit of being quick to kill off worlds for the nitpickiest reasons, so they both nervously nodded.

"Great!" Beerus smiled.

Rolf took him by the shoulder. "Yes! Let Rolf guide you to the feast, Oh Cat-Who-Falls-From-The-Heavens."

The god of destruction followed Rolf, while Whis led the children in song.

" _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

 _Good tidings we bring_

 _To you and your kin_

 _Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year~!_ "


End file.
